


Meet the Characters

by Kate_Shepard



Series: Red and Black [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aesthetic board, Meet the Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Shepard/pseuds/Kate_Shepard
Summary: Character board/dossiers for important characters in the series
Series: Red and Black [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986157





	1. Katherine "Red" Shepard

**_Rank:_** Staff Cdr Katherine (Kate) R. Shepard, Systems Alliance Navy 

**_DOB:_** 11 April, 2154

 **** ** _Service ID:_ **5923-AF-0627

 ** _Blood Type:_** O+

 ** _Religion:_** None

 _ **Height:**_ 5′2″

 _ **Weight:**_ 125 lbs

 ** _Moral Alignment:_** Renegade

 ** _Background:_** Earthborn

 ** _Psych Profile:_** War Hero (with a renegade twist)

 ** _Class:_** Vanguard

 _ **Firearm Load Out:**_ Wraith Shotgun/Black Widow sniper rifle/Paladin pistol

 _ **Favored Biotic Power:**_ Flare

 _ **Favored Move:**_ Charge and Nova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate's Board by Potionsmaster. Thank you.  
> ‘The Longest Day’ artwork by Sin-Vraal  
> ‘Savior of the Galaxy’ artwork by GLPing  
> All images pulled from Pinterest


	2. Lukas "Lucifer" Shepherd

**_Rank:_** Lt Cdr Lukas Shepherd, Systems Alliance Navy 

**_DOB:_** 31 Oct, 2152

 **** ** _Service ID:_ **6571-KS-8520

 ** _Blood Type:_** AB+

 ** _Religion:_** None

 _ **Height:**_ 6′3″

 _ **Weight:**_ 195 lbs

 ** _Moral Alignment:_** Renegade

 ** _Background:_** Colonist

 ** _Psych Profile:_** Butcher (with a twist)

 ** _Class:_** Sentinel

 _ **Firearm Load Out:**_ Revenant AR/Paladin pistol

 _ **Favored Biotic Power:**_ Dominate

 _ **Favored Move:**_ Warp and Overload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All images pulled from Pinterest. Credits I was able to find. Will add more as they're located:
> 
> Renegade wallpaper: Renegade64 on DeviantArt  
> Memorial: Architectural Digest  
> Hockey: https://www.flickr.com/photos/arkufahl/4236311552/  
> Sorry!: Banksy print  
> Kate on bike: Mine


	3. Kaidan Alenko

**_Rank:_** Staff Lt Kaidan Y. Alenko, Systems Alliance Marines 

**_DOB:_** 25 November, 2154

 **** ** _Service ID:_ **1264-SC-5824

 ** _Blood Type:_** B+

 ** _Religion:_** Catholic

 _ **Height:**_ 6′3″

 _ **Weight:**_ 195 lbs

 ** _Moral Alignment:_** Paragon

 ** _Background:_** Earthborn

 ** _Psych Profile:_** BAAT

 ** _Class:_** Sentinel

 _ **Firearm Load Out:**_ Paladin pistol

 _ **Favored Biotic Power:**_ Reave

 _ **Favored Move:**_ Reave and Throw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people have their own HCs about Kaidan. This one's mine. That said, for most of the details, I took from things we can all connect to him.  
> I went with Thanksgiving 2154 for his birthday because Luciano Costa is a Sagittarius.  
> I chose 1264 because Raphael Sbarge's birthday is February 12, 1964. S for Sbarge, C for Costa. 5824 spells out 'Luci' b/c I couldn't find Costa's birthday.  
> Blood type is because it spells out "Be positive" and I think that would make Kaidan laugh.  
> Height and weight are relative to Lukas.  
> Catholic is because I HC his mother Brazilian (LC is Brazilian) and Catholicism is dominant there. Middle name is Yuri because I HC his father Ukrainian (His name is Ukrainian). No discourse, please.  
> All images from Pinterest


	4. Caterina "Cat" Pastore

**_Rank:_** Staff Lieutenant Caterina (Cat) Pastore, Systems Alliance Navy 

**_DOB:_** 7 Sept, 2154

 **** ** _Service ID:_ **7791-DA-9164

 ** _Blood Type:_** A-

 ** _Religion:_** Catholic

 _ **Height:**_ 5′7″

 _ **Weight:**_ 125 lbs

 ** _Moral Alignment:_** Renegon

 ** _Background:_** Earthborn

 ** _Psych Profile:_** Sole Survivor

 ** _Class:_** Infiltrator

 _ **Firearm Load Out:**_ Black Widow

 _ **Favored Tech Power:**_ Tactical Cloak

 _ **Favored Move:**_ Cloak and shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Kaidan screenshot and Cat render are mine. All other images from Pinterest


	5. Gioachino "Jack" Pastore

**_Rank:_** Staff Lieutenant Gioachino (Jack) Pastore, Systems Alliance Navy 

**_DOB:_** 7 Sept, 2154

 **** ** _Service ID:_** 7791-DA-9163

 ** _Blood Type:_** A-

 ** _Religion:_** Agnostic

 _ **Height:**_ 6′3″

 _ **Weight:**_ 185 lbs

 ** _Moral Alignment:_** Paragon

 ** _Background:_** Earthborn

 ** _Psych Profile:_** War Hero 

**_Class:_** Vanguard

 _ **Firearm Load Out:**_ Wraith Shotgun/Paladin pistol

 _ **Favored Biotic Power:**_ Throw

 _ **Favored Move:**_ Charge and Throw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All images but the renders (mine) are from Pinterest.  
> Face claim: Ryan Reynolds  
> Jack is married to BardofHeartDive's Alejandra Ryder.


	6. Jacob "Alphabet" Pryczmatrivet

**_Rank:_** 2nd Lieutenant Jacob (Jake) "Alphabet" Pryczmatrivet, Systems Alliance Navy 

**_DOB: 3 August, 2154_ **

******_Service ID:_ **8384-KP-0627

 ** _Blood Type:_** O+

 ** _Religion:_** None

 _ **Height:**_ 6′2.5″

 _ **Weight:**_ 195 lbs

 ** _Moral Alignment:_** Paragade

 ** _Background:_** Colonist

 ** _Psych Profile:_** Sole Survivor

 ** _Class:_** Vanguard

 _ **Firearm Load Out:**_ Wraith Shotgun/Revenant AR

 _ **Favored Biotic Power:**_ Charge

 _ **Favored Move:**_ Charge and Nova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All images from Pinterest.  
> Face claim: Nick Bateman


	7. John "Johnny" del Rio

**_Rank:_** 2nd Lieutenant John (Johnny) del Rio, Systems Alliance Navy 

**_DOB: 3 August, 2154_ **

******_Service ID:_ **9173-PR-3570

 ** _Blood Type:_** O+

 ** _Religion:_** None

 _ **Height:**_ 6'3"

 _ **Weight:**_ 215 lbs

 ** _Moral Alignment:_** Renegon

 ** _Background:_** Colonist

 ** _Psych Profile:_** Batarian captive

 ** _Class:_** Adept

 _ **Firearm Load Out:**_ Paladin pistol/Revenant AR

 _ **Favored Biotic Power:**_ Singularity

 _ **Favored Move:**_ Singularity and Warp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All images from Pinterest.  
> Face claim: Jorge del Rio Romero (Johnny is the Shepard from my There's No Place Like Home series, so I gave him the face claim's last name as homage in this)


End file.
